thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Selvaria Bles
Selvaria Bles is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selvaria reprises this role in A-1 Pictures' Valkyria Chronicles' anime adaptation. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character in theValkyria Chronicles 2 video game as a Class G Scout despite the obvious disadvantage of being dead. Profile A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximilian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her. Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. Valkyria Chronicles 'Valkyria chronicles Main Game' Selvaria, as one of three generals that make up Drei Stern, leads the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Galia and is a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian, to whom she serves as a personal assistant in addition to her aforementioned duties. Selvaria is first encountered in game inside the ruins in Barious Desert unlocking and escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 in her Valkyria form when she personally leads reinforcements in the rescue of the prince from his badly damaged super tank, the Batomys, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again in her Valkyria form but is defeated in personal combat by Alicia's awakened Valkyria form and retreats with the remnents of the imperial forces back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand and surrenders to Squad 7. Captured and with the remainder of the imperial army in full retreat Selvaria is brought to Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of Gallian forces, who has taken up residence in the commanders office inside the Citadel. In a final act of mercy she requests that the militia who defeated her escort the captured and wounded Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats." agrees, unwittingly saving Squad 7 from certain destruction. Selvaria's final act is to carry out her beloved commander Maximilian's last order to her, destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's flame, the ultimate weapon in the Valkyria's arsenal. The blast kills Von Damon, levels, the citidel and it's surrounding areas and annihilates the bulk of Gallia's regular army, seemingly at the cost of her own life. 'Behind Her Blue Flame DLC' Selvaria commands the original assault on the Ghirlandaio Citadel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the force to assist Selvaria after the loss of the her squadron's previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artillery bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon Selvaria (armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citadel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and wiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and beginning the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to Selvaria's past when she reveals to Johann that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphorescent glow brings back unpleasant memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Thunderbolts